


Old Friends

by Tat_Tat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: Catra reflects on her dynamic with Adora in the past and in the present.





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in ages but my girlfriend is out of town so I'm having kink and cute girlfriend withdrawal. Which means YOU get kinky fanfiction to read. It's made out of my blood, sweat, and sexual frustration. Enjoy.
> 
> Also unedited. I'll post an edited version later.

They both knew that Adora wasn’t used to being tied up. Before Adora had defected to the princess’s side, before Catra was force commander, back when they were still learning, Adora used to tie Catra up. In the beginning, it was to practice knots, ways to subdue enemy prisoners. And then, Catra made a noise as Adora unraveled the rope and it became something more.

Catra liked the sensation of rope coming on, coming off. She liked when Adora bound her tightly and dared her to try to escape. Most of the time she did, and Adora took notes for later. Each time she refined her technique, based on the ways Catra had escaped the last time. It was a challenge they both enjoyed- except when Catra really couldn’t escape, then she’d fuss and fume, batting at the few errant strings she had managed to wriggle out of. And she hated those knots Adora sometimes added, that turned out to be decorative distractions from the real knots that bound her in place. 

But she did like when Adora touched her so tenderly. Affection sometimes scared Catra. Bound in Adora’s rope she had an excuse to allow herself to be vulnerable. If she moaned, if her eyes glazed over and she pined- that was the rope, not her feelings. She wasn’t weak, she told herself but like this, she could be, just for a moment. 

//

Catra didn’t know how to tie people up, she had better things to do and she always assumed that Adora would do it, when they finally started to fight together on the field.

The allies she had made in the Crimson Waste did know. All Catra had to do was give the order and Adora’s arms were bound behind her back.

And now she was on the floor, tied to the pillar in the lab. For a few scant moments they would be alone.

The smell of rope brought back memories. The tables had turned and Catra paced, unused to this kind of power.

She could do whatever she wanted to Adora, just like Adora used to do whatever she wanted to _her_. 

Catra flexed her hand. _Whatever she wanted._

She grazed her claws along Adora’s cheek before sinking her claws in. Adora shouted at her to let go.

But Catra could do whatever she wanted.

And she didn’t want to let go.


End file.
